Présentation Spéciale
by anny.heart
Summary: Sue a reçu une demande pour faire parti du spectacle bénéfice annuel de la communauté sourde. Sa présentation en surprendra plus d'un...
1. Chapter 1

_*Merci spécial à '_Une tite Lulue' _pour tes bons commentaires et tes encouragements! C'est très apprécié! _

**Présentation Spéciale**

_C'était encore ce temps de l'année—la Présentation Culturelle Annuelle des Sourds._

_Cette année, un de mes amis m'a demandé de faire un numéro spécial puisqu'un certain montant des profits servira à l'entraînement de chiens-guides. Et comme j'ai Lévi dans la vie de tous les jours, ce qui est une preuve de l'utilité du service, il croyait que c'était une bonne idée._

_*Profond soupire*_

_J'adore faire des choses pour promouvoir notre culture et nos arts aux autres sourds et aux entendants, mais malheureusement mes idées me faisaient faux-bon et je ne savais pas quoi présenter. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas une artiste!... Oui, je joue un peu du piano mais, je doute vraiment que ce genre de chose puisse être d'aucune utilité dans les circonstances…_

_Jennifer montrera quelques unes de ses œuvres et Troy exposera quelques peintures. Même le directeur du 'Club des Petits Lecteurs' va signer une histoire aux enfants. Alors que me reste-t-il?_

« Qu'est-ce je dois faire, hein Lévi? »

Le chien était confortablement couché sur ses genoux, pendant qu'elle était allongée sur le sofa. La légère plainte qu'il fit la fit sourire.

« Merci, mon vieux… Au moins j'ai quelqu'un à mes côtés. » Caresser doucement sa douce fourrure était en soi un réconfortant.

« Hé Sue? » Lucy agita la main devant elle en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oh, salut Luce! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on regardait un film ce soir? Je pourrais bien rester ici et me réchauffer sous une couverture et un énorme bol de maïs soufflé. »

Aux mots 'maïs soufflé' Lévi releva la tête et cligna des yeux avidement devant le régal qui s'annonçait.

« Oui, pourquoi pas, ça m'a l'air parfait! Mais je crois qu'on devrait oublier la garniture supplémentaire de beurre cette fois, pour ne pas que Lévi se fâche. Tu te souviens la dernière fois, il n'a pas eu droit à sa part à cause de ça. »

Lucy claqua des doigts en approbation et dit, « T'as raison! Je vais préparer le maïs soufflé et tu prépare le film? Il est dans le lecteur DVD, il n'y a plus qu'à mettre les sous-titres. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Sue attrapant la télécommande et appuyant sur les boutons.

Lorsque les images apparurent, ce n'était pas le film auquel elle s'attendait, mais une chanson venant d'un disque de Karaoké—'Hey Stephen' the Taylor Swift. « Lucy! Tu as oublié d'enlever ton disque de Karaoké, hier! » Elle dit à travers la pièce. Elle avait invité des amies pour une soirée de filles pendant que Sue était sortie avec Jack pour un de leurs dîners occasionnels.

Comme les paroles apparurent sur l'écran, Sue se mit à les lire. Elle se souvint avoir déjà vu sa colocataire chanter cette chanson avant. Mais comme toute nouvelle chanson qu'elle lisait, la signification spéciale vint avec sa deuxième lecture et des images d'un certain homme aux cheveux bruns lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Elle se rappela qu'à la fin elle avait pensé que le titre aurait pu être 'Hey Hudson' et que ça aurait convenu parfaitement.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Hé Stephen, je sais que les apparences peuvent décevoir

Mais je sais que j'ai vu une lumière en toi

Et comme nous marchions nous parlions

Je n'ai pas dit la moitié de ce que je voulais

_J'ai sûrement fait une étrange première impression sur lui lorsque je suis entrée dans le bureau ce premier jour. Les étincelles dans son regard quand il a croisé le mien… WOW! J'aurais pu fondre sur le coup!... Ensuite il est venu et m'a rejoint à la cafétéria, prétendant que sa curiosité était plus forte que lui et il m'a questionné sur Lévi. Je n'ai jamais regretté m'être trompée de bureau, parce que l'avoir vu comme ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais… jamais…_

_Nous avons marché si souvent ensemble parlant de choses et d'autres, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire ce que je voulais vraiment lui dire… ce que je devais lui dire…_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

De toutes les filles qui jettent des roches à ta fenêtre

Je serai celle qui attendra là même s'il fait froid

Hey Stephen, mon gars, tu m'as peut-être fais croire

Que je n'ai pas à être toujours seule

_Je sais qu'il a eu plusieurs femmes dans sa vie… Rhonda, Allie, Kristen, Jessica…_

_Mais avec chaque déception, tu t'es en quelques sortes tourné vers moi pour du réconfort. Si seulement tu m'avais demandé plus que ça…_

_J'ai essayé de combler la solitude que je ressentais avec d'autres hommes—Chris, Tony, David…--mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à combler le vide en moi, ni combler mes rêves la nuit comme tu le fais…_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

Parce que ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ressembles à un ange

Pas ma faute si je veux t'embrasser sous la pluie, alors

Viens sentir la magie que je ressens depuis que je t'ai rencontré

Pas ma faute s'il n'y a personne d'autre

Mmm, je ne peux m'en empêcher

_Après ce dossier à la soirée d'anniversaire de Bobby, l'instant où je t'ai vu dans la foule a changé ma vie à jamais. Tu étais si beau! Si remarquablement séduisant! Mon coeur battait à cent miles à l'heure et je ne pouvais plus respirer! Mais pourtant, ça faisait tellement du bien de sentir ton regard sur moi…_

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

Hé Stephen, je retiens ce sentiment

J'ai donc des choses à te dire

J'ai tout vu, c'est ce que je pensais

Mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un resplendir comme tu le fais

_Ça fait maintenant près de quatre ans et nous dansons toujours autour l'un de l'autre, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant faire le prochain pas. Le pas qui pourrait nous mener au paradis, à l'endroit secret auquel nous rêvons, un endroit où tous nos fantasmes pourraient devenir réalité… Un monde où nous n'aurions plus à retenir nos sentiments, où chaque regard et chaque sourire pourrait parler pour nous._

_La seule chose qui me console, c'est que je n'ai vu cette étincelle dans tes yeux pour personne d'autre… que moi…_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

La façon dont tu marches, façon dont tu parles, façon que tu dis mon nom

C'est beau, merveilleux, ne change jamais

Hé Stephen, pourquoi les gens partent toujours?

Je crois que toi et moi devrions rester les mêmes

_Aucune femme ne peut résister à ton charme lorsque tu entres dans une pièce. Je dois avouer que tu as une vue de dos… très sexée! Quand tu te retournes pour sortir du bureau, j'ai l'impression de que je vais m'évanouir chaque fois…_

_Une des rares fois où j'ai regretté ne pas pouvoir entendre, c'est quand tu dis mon nom. J'aimerais tellement entendre ta voix le dire juste une fois._

_Peu importe tes petites manies, je les aime toutes et je prie Dieu chaque jour pour qu'Il te garde comme tu es… et nous laisse être amis et partager autant de bons moments, puisque notre destinée ne semble pas vouloir nous réunir. Parce que si j'ai notre amitié, j'ai une petite partie de toi… _

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

Parce que ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ressembles à un ange

Pas ma faute si je veux t'embrasser sous la pluie, alors

Viens sentir la magie que je ressens depuis que je t'ai rencontré

Pas ma faute s'il n'y a personne d'autre

Mmm, je ne peux m'en empêcher

_T'embrasser sous la pluie__... J'aurais tant aimé que tu le fasses cette nuit-là avant d'avoir ta crise cardiaque. Je t'ai dit combien j'aimais marcher sous la pluie depuis que je suis une petite fille et lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés près de ma voiture, je pouvais sentir mon corps frissonner. Pas à cause de la pluie froide, mais sous l'intensité de ton regard sur moi. Nous étions liés l'un à l'autre l'instant de quelques secondes, mais le vent dans mon parapluie a brisé la magie… et le moment était perdu._

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

Ils tamisent les lumières des rues, tu es parfait pour moi

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas ici ce soir?

J'attends seule maintenant, alors viens et sors

Et tires-moi près et resplendis, resplendis, resplendis

_Tellement de fois j'ai rêve que tu me rejoignais dans ma solitude, me prenant avec toi pour m'aider à voir le monde autrement. Pour le voir à travers tes yeux, tes océans couleur de chocolat…_

_Malheureusement, tu restais là, inaccessible mais toujours si près…_

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls, well, they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

Hé Stephen, je pourrais te donner cinquante raisons

Pourquoi je devrais être celle que tu choisis

Toutes ces autres filles, bien, elles sont belles

Mais est-ce qu'elles écriraient une chanson pour toi?

_Je t'ai déjà donné des centaines de raisons de m'aimer, mais pour des raisons quelconques tu ne les as pas entendues ou tu les as ignorées. Je suppose que les cris de mon cœur n'étaient pas assez forts pour atteindre le tien…_

_Oui, toutes ces filles magnifiques qui continuent de venir dans ta vie... elles n'ont jamais écrit de chanson pour toi, pas vrai? Et moi non plus…_

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Sue et le reste des paroles de la chanson fut perdu pour elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait présenter pour la soirée…

*****


	2. Chapter 2

_*A|N Les paroles de la chanson sont en surligné._

« Sais-tu quand elle passera? » Demanda Jack prenant son siège dans la première rangée avec l'équipe suivant de près.

Tara regarda son programme et dit, « On dirait qu'elle est la première! T'a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle comptait faire, Lucy? »

« Non, elle a pratiqué dans sa chambre toute la semaine pour 'son projet spécial' et ne voulait pas me dire de quoi il s'agissait. »

« Et tes talents d'investigatrice ne l'ont pas fait parler? » S'enquit Myles la taquinant. «Ça me semble être une première! »

« Je ne pousserais pas ma chance si j'étais toi, l'ami! Souviens-toi que les Sheilas sont sensées nous emmener dîner après la dernière performance! » Bobby répondit terminant dans un murmure.

Lorsque les lumières de la scène improvisée s'allumèrent, tout le monde se tut, prêts à être transportés dans le 'monde de la surdité' pour la prochaine heure.

"**Bienvenue Mesdames et messieurs à la 'Présentation Culturelle Annuelle des Sourds! » **Dit et signa le présentateur de la soirée. ** « Nous sommes fiers de voir autant de gens ici ce soir pour partager notre fierté de la culture sourde. Notre première invitée est Mademoiselle Susan Thomas. Elle a choisi un côté de l'art très particulier pour une personne sourde. Mais étonnamment, il devient de plus en plus populaire dans la communauté. Elle va nous interpréter une chanson à sa façon. Alors veuillez accueillir, Sue Thomas! »**

Une vague d'applaudissements retentit à travers la pièce, mais plus particulièrement depuis la première rangée où l'équipe était assise.

Portant un microphone sans fil, Sue parla à l'audience. L'appareil lui donnait la liberté dont elle avait besoin pour signer et parler en même temps comme elle le voulait. **« J'ai choisi une chanson qui signifiait beaucoup pour moi. ****Une amie m'a ouvert les yeux sans même le savoir, car elle a oublié son CD de Karaoké dans lecteur DVD, et je voudrais t'en remercier, Lucy… » **Elle fit un hochement de tête timide à son amie et présenta sa chanson. **« À l'aide de mes mains, je vais vous interpréter ma version personnelle de 'Hey Stephen' de Taylor Swift. »**

D'énormes haut-parleurs gisaient sur le sol de chaque côté de la scène, projetant la musique tandis que Sue se balançait doucement en rythme.

Le regard de Jack était rivé sur elle, prêt à capter chaque 'mot' que son corps lui permettrait de voir.

**Hé HUDSON, je sais que les apparences peuvent décevoir… **

Ses yeux lui avaient sûrement joué un tour. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir signé ce qu'il croyait qu'elle venait de signer. Pas vrai?...

**De toutes les filles qui jettent des roches à ta fenêtre**

**Je serai celle qui attendra là même s'il fait froid**

**Hey HUDSON, mon gars, tu m'as peut-être fais croire…**

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, elle avait définitivement signé _son_ nom. Mais pourquoi?... Pouvait-elle vouloir dire...

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite avec chaque ligne qu'elle signait, une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant envahissant son cœur et son âme. Tant de fois il avait prié pour qu'elle ressente plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Et maintenant, devant quelques centaines de personnes, elle était là, signant son amour pour lui!... C'était la réponse à ses prières tant attendues…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler librement sur ses joues tandis que ses yeux croisèrent les siens alors qu'elle signait le dernier **'Je ne peux m'en empêcher'**avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard, l'amour clairement écrit sur son visage.

L'ovation debout qui suivie sa performance était juste la distraction dont il avait besoin pour s'éclipser subtilement dans les coulisses. Il devait lui parler et se vider le cœur des chaînes qu'il gardait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N *Dernière partie! Merci de votre attention! ;)_

Elle savait qu'il viendrait aussitôt qu'il en aurait la chance, avide de savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait vu les larmes couler le long de ses joues elle l'avait pris comme un bon signe. La chanson n'était pas triste après tout, alors pourquoi aurait-il pleuré sinon parce qu'il avait été touché par ce qu'elle avait fait? Oui, c'était de la pure hardiesse de sa part, mais elle avait entendu à plusieurs reprises que pour avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie, il faut parfois prendre des risques. Et elle avait assez attendu que les choses se passent par elles-mêmes.

Elle vit l'ombre arriver derrière elle avant qu'il ne lui touche l'épaule.

Ça y était… le moment de vérité…

Des traces humides brillaient encore sur sa mâchoire, mais les étincelles dans ses yeux et l'éclat de ses traits ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une chose—il l'aimait aussi.

« Sue… Je… Ce que tu as fait là-bas était… si beau! C'était la première fois que je voyais quelque chose du genre… fait… pour moi… » Il s'arrêta prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « C'était pour moi... pas vrai? » Son timide hochement de tête lui donna le courage dont il avait besoin. « Sue, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu et te laisser croire que nous n'étions que des amis quand mon cœur me criait de te demander de sortir avec moi. Bien, je sais que nous sommes sortis plusieurs fois mais… même si pour moi c'étaient de vrais rendez-vous, je ne t'ai jamais qu'ils l'étaient officiellement. J'aurais tellement dû… »

« Shhhh, » elle le fit taire en mettant son index sur ses lèvres. Le doux contact envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était presque surnaturel qu'une femme puisse avoir une telle emprise sur les émotions d'un homme. C'était le véritable paradis!

« Jack, s'il te plaît, dis-le… » Son besoin intense devait assouvi et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de répondre à sa requête.

« Je t'aime, Sue… » Des sourires identiques se formèrent sur leurs visages.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jack... depuis le tout premier jour… »

Refermant la distance entre eux, Jack fit le deuxième pas vers leur futur. « Sais-tu que tu es une femme très spéciale, Sue Thomas? Et plus important encore, combien béni je suis que tu m'aies choisi comme amoureux? »

« Qui a parlé d'être amoureux/amoureuse? » Le petit sourire narquois sur son visage trahit sa tentative de garder son sérieux.

« Hum... laisse-moi voir..." il caressa sa figure de ses mains tandis qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, « Je crois que je viens de le faire… »

Voyant sa bouche se rapprocher, elle ferma ses yeux et essaya de se préparer pour le choc qui s'annonçait. Tellement de fois elle avait rêvé de leur premier baiser 'officiel', sans aucune couverture, et jamais la fiction n'avait été près de la réalité. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées et tendres sous les siennes. Elle ne pouvait en être rassasiée, elle agit donc en conséquence, prenant sur sa timidité pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, et approfondit le baiser, mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur pour lui demander l'accès.

Il était fier d'elle ce soir. Non seulement elle avait présenté quelque chose qui représentait une part d'elle-même devant une foule, mais parce qu'elle avait osé faire ce que lui n'avait pas pu toutes ces années.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent finalement l'équipe pour le reste de la présentation, leurs mains étaient liées et des étincelles d'amour brillaient dans leurs yeux.

Avec l'aide d'amis fidèles, leur amour et Dieu, ils savaient qu'ils surmonteraient tout et en sortiraient plus forts. Parce que ce que Dieu réunit… Lui seul peut le séparer...

Fin...

Anny_Heart

*****


End file.
